


Words Like Violence (Break the Silence)

by Paynlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU- Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynlinson/pseuds/Paynlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam doesn't mind being ruined, so long as Louis looks at him like this every day.</p><p>Or the one where Harry and Liam are twins, Harry wants Liam to leave him alone and Louis wants in Liam's pants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Like Violence (Break the Silence)

Ever since they were little, Liam was the sensible twin. Liam was the one who warned Harry about crossing the street without looking both ways, always saying "We have to hold hands Harry, mummy said so" and "Did you look both ways, mummy said we had to" or when it came to riding his bike. Liam was always saying "Put your helmet on haz, mummy said so" and "Don't go too fast, there are cars"

Liam was older by 6 minutes and acted as though he was Harry's father. Harry was alway more outgoing, talking to people easily and making friends with everyone. Liam on the other hand was standoffish and preferred to just hang out with Harry. 

Once they got into high school, Harry met Louis. Louis was the kid your parents warned you about, loud mouthed, class clown type that was what most parents referred to as a "bad seed". It was then Harry started smoking. When Liam first caught Harry, it felt as if he spent hours lecturing him. 

"Do you know what smoking does to your lungs" Liam claimed continuously  
"Do you think mum would approve of this?"

Harry sat rolling his eyes and inhaling the toxic smoke, ignoring the lecture of his brother. "It's not like you're going to tell her"

Liam knew Harry was right, but it was the principle to him.

And Harry would stand up, placing a hand on his shoulder "you worry too much, I'll be fine" 

And Liam would sigh and continue his lecture, despite the very evident annoyance on Harry's face.

Soon Harry started skipping school with Louis. Liam lectured Harry about his future and college and how he could get suspended and how mum would be so disappointed once she found out and again, Harry sat rolling his eyes.

"Stop bitching about everything and maybe start living for once, yeah?" Harry would snap angrily, sick of constantly getting the lectures and Liam would continue to nag about Harry graduating and going to college.

Every bad thing Harry did, Liam would spend hours lecturing him. Day after day, Harry grew more and more annoyed with how up tight Liam was.

Harry loved his twin brother to death, but the constant nagging and nitpicking got to him. The constant sound of the judgemental voice telling him how his future and life would be messed up made him cringe. Liam was a sweet kid, but he could sure get under your skin.

"I can't take it anymore" Harry said, holding the cigarette up to his lips and taking a deep breath, inhaling the smoke into his lungs

"It's like no matter what I do, he's constantly lecturing me." 

Harry let the smoke flow out of his mouth with the words he spoke. 

Louis took a drag of his own cigarette, rolling his eyes in silence. 

Liam always avoided Louis as if he had some contagious disease. Louis was the kid with too many holes in his way too tight jeans and too many tattoos and changed his hair too many times. He had too many piercings to be considered healthy (even though he only had two).

"All you've done for the past three months is bitch and moan about Liam" Louis said, releasing a bit of smoke from his lungs. "In my opinion, he needs a good wank. Or maybe a shag. Poor lads never gotten any action in his life"

Harry chuckled bitterly "Why would anyone want to shag someone so boring? He'd probably just lay there and criticise how the person moved their hips"

Louis let out a slight laugh. He always wondered what Liam would be like in bed, though he'd never tell Harry that. He pictured a flushed face Liam coming undone under his touch and the delicious sounds of Liam's moans filling the air and his eyes rolling back into his head as he trembled under Louis' tongue.

"Louis are you listening?" Harry said, taking another drag of his cigarette

Louis looked up at Harry, breaking from his thoughts and raising an eyebrow "What was that mate?"

"I said, help me loosen Liam up a bit. Take him out and show him the world in a new light. Suck him off if you have to, just do something because I can't take this anymore" Harry said, tossing the finished cigarette on the ground and stamping on it.

"You want me to suck Liam off?" Louis spoke with a bit of amusement on his face, tossing the cigarette on the ground and stubbing it out.

"Well I don't want you to but if that's what it takes then do what you have to do. Just get him off my case, okay?" Harry said, picking up his bag and staring at Louis.

Louis did his best to hide the smirk on his face "I'll do my best mate"  
~~~~~~~~  
Later in the day, Louis stood by his locker, playing with his lip ring as he stood and watched Liam at the end of the hall. He had the same curly hair as Harry but they were a lighter shade of brown. He had nice broad shoulders and beautiful cheek bones and silky skin Louis couldn't help but want to leave countless markings on.

Louis pushed himself off the locker and made his way over to Liam, placing one hand next to his head and smiling "Hey there"

Liam jumped slightly, dropping the contents of his hands on to the floor. He looked up to see Louis chuckling at him.

"Y-you frightened me" Liam said, bending down to pick up the various papers and books scattered across the floor.

Louis glanced at his bum and smiled to himself. It was just the perfect size and shape. Louis could imagine how soft it would feel in his hands.

Louis bent down to help Liam out, smirking slightly at the younger lad. "I was thinking, you and I have never really talked. Why is that?"

"W-we've never had much to say to each other aside from you picking on me" Liam spoke coyly 

Louis smirked slightly and stood up, handing Liam back his book. Liam stood up and took it, avoiding the older boy's icy stare. Louis let his fingers linger slightly on Liam's hand before pulling away and smirking again.

"I'll see you on the field" Louis said with a wink, before walking in the opposite direction.

Liam let out a shaky breath and brushed some hair out of his face. There was no denying Louis was attractive, but Liam knew he was trouble.  
~~~~~  
Louis stared at Liam as he ran along the track. His biceps flexing as he ran and droplets of sweat trickled down his shirtless form. The way his muscles contracted caused heat to pool in Louis' lower abdomen and football shorts to become uncomfortably tight. Louis chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Liam place the water bottle to his soft lips and couldn't help but wonder how they would feel wrapped around his cock.

"Heads up!" Louis heard, snapping out of his fantasy just long enough to see the football hurling toward his head. 

He ducked just in time as it glided over his head into the net. He looked around the field, noticing Liam was gone and his coach looking very angry.

"Tomlinson! Where's you're head at?" The coach screamed as he stormed over to Louis

"S-sorry coach. It won't happen again. Just got a bit distracted" 

"It better not happen again or you're benched. Now hit the showers" 

Louis nodded and grabbed his gear from the field, walking in the locker room. It was fairly quiet aside from the sound of the showers running and a few of the football and track members chatting. Louis placed his bag on the bench and grabbed his soap. 

As he approached the showers he noticed a familiar curly mop in one of the stalls. His eyes flashed devilishly as he peeked in, letting out a soft groan. The warm water cascaded down Liam's back and wet hair clung to his neck. His legs were perfectly toned and his bum. God it was even more perfect than Louis had dreamed. 

Louis glanced around quickly before slinking in the stall quietly, creeping up on Liam.

"Surprise" He whispered into Liam's ear, causing Liam to jump.

"Christ! Louis, you scared me! What are you doing here?" Liam asked, placing a hand over his chest. He felt as though his heart would burst at the speed it was going.

Louis chuckled slightly "conserving water."

Liam blushes a bit as Louis' eyes traveled his body slowly, drinking him all in. His eyes traveled back up to Liam's face and smirked.

"You've certainly filled out quite well from when we first met" Louis spoke, taking a step toward Liam

"Um.. I" Liam began but was cut off by Louis' lips.

Liam stood shocked as the water fell over both of them, making their bodies slick against each other. Liam felt Louis' fingers tangle in his hair and the tip of his tongue glide across his lips. Liam gasped slightly and Louis took the opportunity to slip his tongue in Liam's mouth.

He tasted sweet, like warm honey and a hint of cinnamon. He swirled his tongue around the younger boys mouth, pulling him closer and letting out a soft moan. 

Liam gasped as he felt a small metal ball graze the roof of his mouth. Louis pushed him against the tiled wall, pulling away from his lips and kissing down his jaw line to his neck, leaving a small wet stripe along the viable vein. He sunk his teeth in, hearing a small hiss leave Liam's lips. He smirked against his skin and sucks slightly on the small bruise that was forming. 

His hands wandered down Liam's abs, tracing every line and curve of his body that he could reach. His lips traveled across his collar bone down to his chest, his hands gliding up to tweak his nipples slightly. Liam let out a small whimper as his eyes fluttered closed.

"W-what if we get c-caught" Liam stammered out, his head clouded by the feeling of Louis' lips trailing further down his torso.

"You're just gonna have to be quiet then" Louis mumbled, glancing up at Liam.

His eyes were now a darker shade of blue, filled with lust and desire. He drug his nails down Liam's chest and his thighs, feeling Liam's muscles contract against his touch. Louis places his hand around Liam's dick, which is much bigger than he had anticipated.

Liam looks down at Louis, his heart is pounding in his chest and his mind is racing. He clenches his hands into fists as Louis swirls his tongue over the tip, the small metal tongue ring adding extra stimulation to the sensitive head

"O-oh" Liam moans out, his eyes slamming closes and his teeth gritted. 

Louis flicks his tongue over the head of Liam's cock, swirling it and gathering the pre-cum on his tongue. Louis glances up and sees Liam's flushed cheeks and his chest rising and fall in a steady rhythm. He smirks to himself and continues, taking half of Liam in and sucking ever so lightly.

Liam grabs a fistful of Louis' hair and gasps. He's never experienced anything like this. He's never experienced this at all. His heart is racing and his head is spinning and all he can focus on is how marvellous Louis' mouth feels wrapped around him. How slow his tongue is moving and how the metal from the piecing is causing his mind to blur.

Louis bobs his head slowly at first, occasionally offering glances up at the younger boy. His skin was flushed and his panting gasps and swift tugs in Louis' hair made the older boy smirk. This was a sight to behold and it was even more beautiful than he had imagined. 

Louis took the rest of Liam in, feeling him hit the back of his throat. 

"Oh god!" Liam croaked out, involuntarily thrusting his hips.

Louis gagged a bit, but pushed past it. He relaxed his throat muscles and began bobbing faster, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking harder. 

Liam's legs began to shake as he felt heat pool in his stomach. He let out whimper after whimper, feeling his body tremble as Louis' tongue slid across his cock. The metal from the tongue ring driving him over the edge. He let out a low groan as he came, gripping Louis' hair tightly as his eyes screwed shut.

Louis slid his nails down Liam's thighs again, swallowing as much of his load as he could before pulling away and placing a final kiss on the tip of Liam's dick. He stood up again, wiping the corner of his mouth and smirking a bit. Liam panted slightly, his legs wobbling as he stood against the wall. 

Liam's mind was whirling as he struggled to catch his breath. His whole body trembled and his legs struggled to keep him upright. He opened his eyes and were met by icy blue one staring back at him. 

"L-louis" he started breathlessly, only to be cut off

"Save it for next time" Louis said with a wink before exiting the shower.

Liam sank to the floor, his legs unable to hold him anymore. His breathe slowly started to return and he wondered what the heck had just happened.  
~~~~

"You did what?!" Harry nearly choked on the smoke that filled his lungs.

Liam had been rather strange the past week. He was never really focused on anything like he normally is and not once had he lectured Harry about school or anything at all. Harry wasn't complaining, he just found it odd. Not to mention the rather peculiar bruise that had appeared on his neck.

"You told me to suck him off, so I did" Louis said with a shrug, placing the cigarette between his lips and inhaling.

"I said if it was necessary" Harry spoke, shuttering at the thought of his best friend and his brother.

"I felt it was quite necessary" Louis stated, smoke flowing out with his words. "Besides, it worked didn't it"

Harry couldn't deny that. Not once in the past week had Liam bothered about doing his homework, or staying up too late.

Harry glared at his friend, leaning against the building. "Yeah, but that's not the point"

"My god Harold, you want me to help you and when I do it's not what you want I feel like I'm on a roller coaster with you" Louis said dramatically, leaning against the building and closing his eyes.

Harry laughed and hit his shoulder playfully "Don't call me Harold. And I'm glad for your help I just.. Didn't expect that to be your answer" 

Louis smiles and shrugged "He seemed to enjoy it and I certainly did"

Harry went to speak when he saw Liam approaching them cautiously. Louis eyed him slowly, images of the previous weak flooding his mind. His lips began to pull in a devious smile as the younger lad stopped in front of them.

Liam's eyes lingered on Louis before darting them away quickly to look at Harry. He frowned as he saw the lit cigarette in Harry's hand folding his arms

"Harry I told you about smoking" Liam said, his voice wavering slightly as he felt Louis' eyes on him

Harry rolled his eyes and stubbed the cigarette out. "What is it Liam" 

"Mum told me I had to give you a ride home since your car is in the shop so here I am" Liam said, doing his best to avoid looking at the blue eyed boy.

Harry signed, picking up his backpack and grabbing his lighter and his cigarette pack. "I'll see you tomorrow Lou" 

Louis nodded, waving to Harry as he walked toward the car park. Louis brought his eyes back to Liam who was now looking at him for the first time since he came over.

Louis offered him a smile, growing wider as he saw the blush creep across Liam's pale cheek.

"Louis, about last week" Liam started, his eyes falling to his shoes quickly

Louis chuckled, knowing this would happen eventually. He took a step toward Liam, placing a finger under his chin and looking him in the eye.

"Now worries mate" Louis said before leaning in slowly, his lips grazing against Liam's ear.

"You can pay me back later" 

Liam swore he stopped breathing as he felt Louis' teeth nibble his ear lobe softly before pulling away. Louis smirked at him, pulling his shirt to drag him forward and attach his lips to Liam's. Liam melted into the kiss quickly, his hands finding Louis' waist and holding him close.

Louis pulled away after few seconds, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow Liam" 

Liam watched as he grabbed his bag and walked toward his house, eyes taking in his every feature. Liam couldn't understand what was happening with Louis or why he took a sudden interest in Liam but if he were honest with himself, he didn't really mind.  
~~~~  
Liam never thought of himself as one to dress to impress anyone, especially someone like Louis. He stood in the mirror, giving himself a once over for the 3rd time in 10 minutes, debating if the blue plaid shirt really worked with the dark wash jeans. Liam sighed to himself, running a hand through his hair and decided against the shirt. 

"Liam, we're gonna be late" Harry said, leaning against the door frame.

"Since when do you care about being late to school?" Liam said, unbuttoning the shirt and sliding it off his shoulders

"Since you're my only ride at the moment- are you changing again?" Harry questioned, an eyebrow raising slightly at his brother

Liam froze quickly, partially embarrassed "I didn't like the shirt"

Harry glared at Liam in contemplation before his eyes snapped open in realization "You're trying to impress Louis"

"W-what?! N-no not" Liam stumbled over his words, his skin flushing a subtle shade of pink

"Whatever you say Li. Hurry up, I want to see if I can finally chat up Taylor" Harry said before pushing himself off the wall and walking downstairs.

Liam sighed exuberantly, deciding to just wear a plain t-shirt instead.

~~~~

Liam couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips when he saw Louis. The skin tight black jeans that accentuated his thighs clung to him beautifully and hung dangerously low on his hips. His white "Stone Roses" tank fit nicely around his chest and showed his biceps that were inked with various tattoos. His hair was in a messy fringe that somehow seemed to work perfectly and his eyes were crinkled from laughter at whatever the person he was talking to had said. 

Liam took a few deep breathes, playing over and over in his head what he should say, if he even got the guts to go over. Liam wasn't the most popular guy ever, rarely pulling his nose from books and spending most of his time singing. That didn't make for a lot of social time, but Liam usually didn't mind.

"Take a picture mate, it'll last longer" Zayn, his best friend, said placing an arm on his shoulder.

Liam jumped out of his skin, glaring at Zayn slightly. "I wasn't staring I was just-"

"Admiring. I get it" Zayn cut him off, chuckling. 

Liam blushed for what seemed like the millionth time today, averting his eyes just as Louis looked over to him.

Zayn chuckled, patting him on the back. "I don't blame you mate. Louis Tomlinson is absolutely sinful." 

Liam nodded, lost in the way Louis smirked back at him. His mind flashed back to last week in the showers and how his mind kept playing the scene at the most inconvenient times.

"Careful with him though, he'll chew you up and spit you out" Zayn said, ruffling Liam's hair a bit before heading off to his class.

Liam watched Louis put his bag in his locker, giving Liam one final glance before he too headed off. 

Liam let out a sigh and fixed his bag on his shoulder, trying to shake the image of the piercing blue stare from his mind.  
~~~~  
The weekend rolled around quickly and Liam tried to get some last minute studying in before the big test in literature on Monday. Harry stood in the mirror, fixing his hair quickly and giving himself a once over. He was wearing black jeans that had holes in the knees (Liam had told him he should throw them away), his signature Ramones shirt that Liam isn't even sure he washes and brown boots tucked neatly in his pant legs. 

"Where are you going?" Liam asked, eyeing his twin curiously. 

Harry glanced at him and sighed, worrying he was gonna get yet another lecture. Apparently whatever effect Louis had on Liam had worn off.

"Louis is having a party and Taylor wants me to go with her" Harry said, looking at him quickly before turning his attention back to the mirror.

Liam froze at the mention of Louis' name. He looked up at Harry, watching Harry run his fingers through his fringe again.

"L-Louis" Liam stammered out.

"Yeah, Louis" Harry glanced at Liam again.

"Oh.. Um... Do you think I could go with you?" Liam said softly, not even sure Harry would hear him.

Harry froze, his hand dropping from from his head as he turned at looks at Liam

"You. Wanna go with me... To a party? Louis' party" Harry said, shock clearly evident in his voice and a slight hint of something like amusement.

"Yeah.. You know, expand my social horizons and all that" Liam said, biting his lip nervously.

Harry eyed him as if he'd grown a second head. "You're serious?"

Liam nodded slowly, looking at his brother hopefully. He would never tell him the reason he wanted to go was because he was hoping to see Louis.

Harry stared at him for what felt like and eternity, his eyes almost boring into his soul causing it to shrivel and die.

After a long while Harry laughs "Yeah sure. Make yourself decent though and hurry the fuck up" 

"Language" Liam said, smiling like a mad man as he shot up and bounded up the stairs to get ready.  
~~~~

The party was in full swing by the time they arrived at Louis flat. The smell of alcohol burned Liam's nostrils as he navigated through the crowd, tucking in on himself to avoid the mass of bodies that were grinding against each other. Liam felt extremely uncomfortable, his hand clutching the red cup harry handed him before he disappeared behind the pretty blonde girl he knew was Taylor. Liam sipped the drink, recoiling instantly the minute he tasted the bitter substance. It burned as it slid down his throat and settled heavily in his stomach. Liam managed to find the kitchen which was much less populated, thankfully, and poured the drink down the drain. 

Liam clutched the counter by the sink, taking a few deep breathes to steady his heartbeat.

"Fancy seeing you here" a smooth voice said behind him. 

Liam's shoulders tensed and his heart sped up again as he recognized the voice.

Louis stood with his signature smirk plastered on his pink lips. He donned a tight plain black t-shirt, dark wash skinny jeans that clung to his hips beautifully and his hair done in his signature fringe. Saying he looked beautiful would be a massive understatement.

"I-I hope you don't mind. Harry said I could tag along. Break away from studying and all that" Liam rambled out.

Louis smiled at him "Of course not mate. All work and no play"

Liam blushed, trying very hard not to stare at the way lips moved that brought him back to the day in the shower. 

"Where is that pesky brother of yours" Louis asked, shifting his weight to one foot

"Probably up Taylor's skirt by now, yeah" Liam said, rolling his eyes

Louis chuckled, his gaze transfixed on Liam. "I imagine so, the bloody minx" 

Liam smiled shyly, looking down at his converse. He didn't understand why his throat went a bit dry or why his knees suddenly felt weak.

"Fancy a drink mate?" Louis asked, reaching around Liam to grab the newly abandoned cup that sat behind him.

Liam's breath hitched as Louis' breath hit his neck. The hairs on his neck raised slightly and he fought to hold back a shiver. 

"Water is fine, thanks" Liam said, managing to steady his breathing as he realized how close Louis actually was to him. 

A smirk played on Louis mouth again as he let out a soft laugh that made Liam's mind go fuzzy.

"Always so sensible Liam" Louis said, chuckling slightly. 

Louis walked to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle out, handing it to Liam. Liam bit his lip as his fingers brushed over Louis as he took the bottle from the older lad's hand.

"Cheers" Liam said, taking a sip from the water. The cool liquid soothed his dry throat a bit, bringing him back to reality.

"So Liam, how about you and I get to know each other a bit more intimately" Louis said, bringing his own cup to his lips, his eyes never leaving Liam's

Liam nearly choked on the water he had in his mouth and stumbled over his words. "Y-yeah I guess that would be fine" 

Louis chuckled, grabbing onto his wrist and pulled him through the crowd and led him upstairs.  
~~~~  
Liam's back hits the wall quickly as Louis' mouth is on his in an instant. Liam melts into the kiss slowly, his hands finding their place on Louis hips. Louis licks into Liam's mouth, the cool metal of his tongue ring grazing Liam's tongue softly, causing him to moan and squeeze Louis' hips. Louis' hands fumble blindly with the buttons of Liam's shirt, nipping and biting his bottom lip. Liam moaned out against Louis' lips, his cock filling up in his trousers, making them impossibly tight.

Louis rocked his hips into Liam, causing wonderful friction that Liam's never felt before. Louis trails kisses across Liam's jaw, nipping slightly as he reached his ear. His hand snaked down to Liam' trousers, loosening the belt quickly and palming him through the thin fabric of his pants.

"Missed your dick so much" Louis hummed softly in Liam's ear, adding more pressure as his hand rubbed faster over the quickly stiffening member.

Liam whimpered and bucked his hips into Louis' touch, trying to get more friction.

"Missed you in my mouth. Felt so good on my tongue" Louis hummed out again, slipping his hand in Liam's pants and stroking him slowly.

Liam let out a low whine, his hand clenched by his sides so tight his knuckles began to turn white. His chest rose and fell quickly as he felt Louis' breath hit his neck as Louis sucked the spot where the bruise from last time was beginning to heal. Liam moaned out, bucking his hips again, fucking himself into Louis fist.

"Do you want me to suck you off again" Louis murmured against Liam's neck.

Liam nodded quickly, his breathing ragged and his heart pounding heavily in his chest. Louis peppered soft kisses along his collar bone, nipping slightly at Liam's pale skin. He reached up with his free hand and tweaked Liam's nipple, a gasp falling from Liam's lips. 

Louis sank to his knees, placing kisses along Liam's hip bones. Louis tugged Liam's trousers and pants the rest of the way down, licking his lips at the sight in front of him. Liam leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes screwing shut as Louis blew cool air on the tip, his whole body shivering. 

Louis leaned forward, sucking the tip in his mouth and swirling his tongue over the sensitive head. Liam bucked his hips involuntarily, muttering a quiet "sorry" as a blush rose over his cheek.

Louis hummed around him, pushing down further to take him in the rest of the way. He hallowed his cheeks out, sucking softly as he bobbed his head. He moved his tongue on the underside of Liam's dick, his tongue ring brushing over the sensitive skin. Liam's head felt cloudy and fuzzy, his eyes rolling back in his head as he bucked his hips slightly, trying to hold back his moans. 

Louis pulled back, stroking Liam steadily "Let me hear you babe"

Louis flicked his tongue over the head again and Liam gasped loudly, finally letting a moan fall from his lips. Liam's moans fill the room as Louis sinks back down, taking him in completely. Liam fisted his hand tightly in Louis hair as he felt his orgasm grow closer. His legs began to tremble as he tugged Louis' hair.

"L-Louis. Louis I'm" Liam moaned out

Louis hummed against him him, sucking harder in his cock. Liam moaned loudly as he came, his grip on Louis hair becoming like a vice as he rode out his high. Louis ran his hands up and down Liam's thighs, swallowing every pulse that Liam released. Once he pulled away, placing one final kiss in the tip, he trailed his lips back up to Liam's mouth, kissing him deeply. Liam could taste himself on Louis' swollen lips.

Louis pressed his hips into Liam's, his hard on pressing into Liam's thigh. Liam's hands traveled to the Louis buttons, undoing them slowly as he willed his hands to stop trembling. His hand reached in Louis pants, gripping him lightly an stroking slowly. 

"Liam" Louis gasped out, his head dropping to Liam's shoulder "Y-You don't have to"

Liam ignored him, stroking him slowly still and watching his hand move in Louis' pants. He added a bit of pressure, picking up his speed. His eyes flicked to Louis, who's forehead rested on his shoulder. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were fluttering open and closed, his red lips parted slightly as he panted. His hips rocked into Liam's hand, gripping at Liam's shirt tightly. 

Liam watched him as he sped his hand up, captivated that the strong, confident Louis could look like this. That Liam could make him look like this. Liam felt a bit bold, so he began trailing kisses along Louis neck before biting down. Louis let out a broken whine as his hips sputtered faster, his grip on Liam' shirt so tight he was sure it would tear any second. Louis' hips stilled a he came in Liam's hand, loud moans and profanities falling from his lips. His knees began to buckle and Liam grabbed him quickly to keep him upright. 

After what felt like an eternity of silence that honestly was no more than a few minutes, Louis pulled off of Liam, his legs still a bit shaky and his cheeks flushed. His fringe stuck to his forehead and his lips were still a lovely shade of red. Liam wanted to kiss him and keep kissing him forever.

"Thanks for that" Louis spoke finally, buttoning his trousers

Liam blushed, looking up behind his lashes at Louis. "Uh, y-yeah. Same" 

Once Louis looked presentable again, he walked back over to Liam, pressing his lips hard to his. Liam kissed back, keeping his hands at his side.

"Bathroom's down the hall. You can clean yourself up in there and then find me downstairs when you're done, yeah?" Louis muttered against his lips.

Liam nodded, pressing his lips back to Louis. Louis pulled away after a few seconds, patting Liam on the cheek before smiling and walking out the room. 

Liam stared after him, feeling of warmth and something he couldn't quite identify washing over him. He fixed himself, buttoning his trousers before heading to the bathroom.  
~~~~  
Liam never thought his life would change in such a way it had in the past month. He never imagined that Louis of all people would give him the time of day, let alone do.. What they were doing. 

Liam never felt the way he did when Louis was with him, or when Louis kissed him or when Louis sucked him off. Liam flushed at the memories as they flashed through his mind. 

"Liam, are you listening to me?" Zayn said, waving a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Hm? Oh sorry" Liam said, remembering he was supposed to be focused on the project he and Zayn were working on. 

"Thinking about Louis again, yeah" Zayn said, smirking at Liam as his eyes flashed.

Liam looked down, avoiding Zayn's amused gaze. Liam had told Zayn about everything that happened between him and Louis, from the shower to the party, to after the footie game behind the bleachers and before the track meet in the locker room. 

"I can't believe little sensible Liam's got him a fuck buddy" Zayn said, chuckling.

"Language! And he's not that.. It's more than that" Liam said, still avoiding Zayn's gaze

"Yeah I thought that too" Zayn said, laughing. "Boy was I wrong"

Liam frowned "Can we just get back to work please."

"Just. Be careful Li." Zayn said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Liam sighed to himself, eyes falling back to the passage he was meant to be reading.  
~~~~  
Louis moaned loudly as he gripped the bed sheets, rocking back on to Liam's fingers. Liam stared in awe, watching the way his fingers disappeared inside Louis' hole. Liam pushed a third finger in slowly, stretching Louis just a bit further and curled his fingers up. Louis let out a choked moan as his back arched off the bed.

"L-Liam." Louis moaned out "L-Liam please. Fuck me" 

Liam's fingers stilled as his eyes widened. Louis let out a whine, rocking his hips back to create more friction.

"A-are you sure" Liam stuttered, his heart pounding heavily in his ears. 

Louis nodded and whined again, wiggling his hips. Liam swallowed thickly. He pulled his fingers out of Louis, causing another whine to escape from the older boy. Liam reached to where the lube was, pouring a generous amount on his cock, and slicking himself up.

Louis ripped open a condom package, rolling it on Liam's dick and stroking him a bit. Liam moaned out, pressing the tip to Louis' hole. It gave slightly, causing both Liam and Louis to moan. Liam pushed in slowly, every inch he went causing a louder moan to fall from his lips. Louis was exceptionally tight and felt like a vice grip around him. Liam bottomed out finally, staying still for a moment. This was entirely new to him, being so close to someone in this way. Louis wiggled his hips, signaling for Liam to move. Liam nodded and rocked his hips at a slow pace, not really sure what to do.

"D-don't be scared" Louis moaned out. 

Liam took a deep breathe, quickening his pace. The sound of his skin slapping against skin, in combination with the grip Louis had on him, was almost enough to pull Liam over the edge. Louis moaned out as he rocked his hips in sync with Liam's, nails digging into his bicep. Liam looked down and watched as he slid in and out of Louis, his skin flushing and his eyes snapping shut.

His body felt as though it were on fire, the room felt far too hot as he rocked his hips into Louis faster. Louis whimpered under him, his hand going to stroke his own cock quickly. Liam stared at him, his lips parted and his curls sticking to his forehead. Liam reached one hand up, stroking Louis as well. Louis tensed up hips bucking quickly as he came, stripes of cum painting his chest and both his and Liam's hand. Liam's thrusts became sloppy as the grip Louis had tightened on him. After a few more thrusts he stilled, spilling into the condom and collapsing on Louis' chest.

Louis hummed softly, playing with the damp strands of Liam's hair that lined his neck. "Not bad for your first time"

Liam mumbled incoherently against Louis' neck before rolling off of him, a small whine fell from Louis lips as he pulled out of him. Liam tied the condom off and threw it in the bin next to the bed.

"You sure you've never done that before?" Louis asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

His lip ring glistened in the soft light of the room, his face a slight blush of red and his eyes looked tired. Louis was the most beautiful person after sex, Liam decided. Not that he had much comparison.

"Yeah." Liam nodded, glancing at him.

Louis makes a hm sound, almost sounding a bit shocked but doesn't question it. Liam stares at Louis, taking in all his features. Louis smiles at him confused.

"What's wrong Liam" He asked

Liam wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure if what he wanted to say would make things worse or not. Liam had recently discovered that he had feelings for Louis that went past the feeling he got when Louis sucked him off. It was the feeling he's only ever had once in primary school on this girl called Samantha.

"What is this?" Liam spoke, the words slipping out.

"This." Louis said, a bit amused "This is us cuddling after an amazing time of fucking"

Liam cringed at the swear word, shaking it off. "No I mean.. What are we doing? Because I like you.. I like you a lot and I think you like me"

Louis eyed Liam but didn't speak so Liam continued. "And Zayn told me to be careful with you but I know you're not like what they say, or at least you don't seem like it. I don't know what I'm rambling about I just. I want to know that this isn't just sex" 

Louis smiled, his eyes going a soft shade of blue and Liam wasn't sure if that was good or not. Louis placed a soft kiss to Liam's cheek.

"You're so good Liam. You're so so good and sweet." Louis said. He brushed a strand of hair that had fallen into Liam's eyes away and stared at him with what might be mistaken as fondness. "I'd ruin you"

With that, Louis pressed a kiss to Liam's lips that was soft but in a way seemed desperate. In that moment, Liam decided that he didn't mind being ruined, as long as Louis looked at him like this every day.  
~~~~  
Liam sat in the library, too distracted to think about why the French Revolution started and what the impact was. All he could think about was those blue eyes he'd grown so fond of. His chest ached with the words Louis said to him. It'd been a week since then and he hasn't heard from Louis once.

With a sigh, Liam thumbed through the textbook and struggled to focus on what he was trying to learn. A moment later his phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, heart racing as he saw the name.

_This isn't just sex- L xx ___

__Liam stared at the text, his head felt like it was floating._ _

___Wat is it then? _____

___I wouldn't mind calling you mine- L xx ___ __

__Liam couldn't hold back a laugh, earning a few strange looks and a rather grumpy call of "shush" from the librarian_ _

___Would you be mine payno?- L xx ___ __

___Dont mind if I do __  
~~~~_ _ _

__Liam was outside Harry's door, hand going to knock to tell Harry that dinner is ready. He stopped in his tracks as he heard his name, curiosity getting the better of him._ _

__"Liam hasn't lectured me once since he started hanging out with Louis more." Harry said into the phone, his voice sounded excited. In a way relieved._ _

__"Can't believe he actually thinks Louis likes him. Only reason he gives him the time of day is cuz I asked Louis to take him off my back"_ _

__Liam's hand fell to his side, anger building in his body and tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He stood as quietly as he could, listening to the conversation still._ _

__"No, I think Louis is gonna dump him soon. There's no way he could possible like someone as boring a Liam"_ _

__Liam felt as though he was slapped in the face. He felt as though his heart had physically been ripped from his chest and stomped on in front of him. Liam clutched his hands into fists and stormed away from the room, ignoring the sound of his name being called as he exited the house._ _

__Liam wasn't sure how long he walked for but when he pulled his eyes up from his shoes, his cheeks stained with tears and more threatening to spill, he saw the house he had been too many times prior._ _

__He banged on the door rapidly, his anger almost reaching a boiling point by the time he heard the click of the lock._ _

__"Wh- oh hey Li" Louis said, as he opened the door._ _

__Liam tried to not pay attention to the fact that he was shirtless "This was all a game to you then"_ _

__Louis' face screwed up in confusion "What are you on about now Liam"_ _

__Liam felt his anger begin to boil over, his eyes forming into slits as he glared at his 'boyfriend'._ _

__"You and Harry. Thought it'd be fun yeah? Make me think you actually liked me when really he was passing his burden to you" Liam spat harshly_ _

__Louis winced with what Liam assumed was realization "Li, listen-"_ _

__"No you listen!" Liam cut him off, his voice growing louder and angrier by the second._ _

__"I was bullied throughout school, always told that I wasn't good enough and for once I wanted to feel like I was. You made me feel like I was. Someone like you liked someone like me." Liam continued, his voice breaking. "But it was all joke to you, yeah? Poor little silly Liam thinking someone as amazing as Louis could like him. I was nothing more than a punchline to you"_ _

__"Liam it wasn't like that" Louis said, his voice shaky as he took a step closer to Liam. Liam glared and backed away_ _

__"What was it then? Hm? You take me out of Harry's hair long enough to make me think you actually gave a crap then drop me when you're satisfied?" Liam said venomously_ _

__Louis flinched visibly, taking another step closer "Liam I do. I do care about you. Yeah I mean at first it was just to.. I don't know distract you but. I care about you so much Liam"_ _

__Liam felt his heart rate pick up as Louis hand cupped his cheek. Liam wanted more than anything to lean into him, forget everything and kiss him til the sun rose. Instead Liam slapped his hand away, glaring at him again._ _

__"Fuck you" Liam spat_ _

__Louis winced, hearing Liam curse for the first time ever. Louis took a step back, his eyes brimming with tears._ _

__"Just.. Just fuck you Louis" Liam said again, turning on his heels and walking away_ _

__"Liam please, wait!" Louis called after him_ _

__Liam only picked up the pace, not bothering to look back at the boy who broke his heart.  
~~~~  
Liam walked through the door to his house, feeling physically and emotionally exhausted. Harry stood up from the couch as soon as Liam came in. Liam glanced at him, scowling venomously at him trying to walk past. 

__"Liam please" Harry said, his voice soft_ _

__"What Harry? Gonna tell me how boring I am?" Liam said, his voice sharp._ _

__Harry winced as if he'd been hit but stood his ground "Liam I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there"_ _

__"So you're sorry you got caught, typical Harry" Liam rolled his eyes_ _

__"Liam just. I wanted to breathe okay? You were always so sensible and always doing the right thing and always trying to get me to copy you and I just. It was so bloody aggravating"_ _

__Liam folded his arms over his chest, he honestly didn't feel like doing this right now "Sorry for giving a damn out my brother, I'll be sure to let you die next time"_ _

__Harry sighed in frustration "That's not it Liam! You don't get it!"_ _

__"What is there to get? You wanted me to stop bothering you, so you convinced your friend to act like he like me so you could go off and do whatever you want without me telling you not to" Liam spoke matter-of-factly_ _

__"No! Well okay yeah but that's not the point. The point is ever since we were little you wanted me to be like you and.. I'm not. I'm not you Liam. We may be twins but we aren't the same person"_ _

__Liam looked down "I never wanted you to be like me... I wanted you to like me. I wanted to protect you because I couldn't protect myself."_ _

__Harry faltered, looking at his twin. "Liam-"_ _

__"I'm sorry I was a pain. I just.. I wanted you to be safe and I wanted you to be happy even though I wasn't. I just wanted you to like me"_ _

__"Liam.." Harry trailed off_ _

__"It's fine. I won't pester you anymore about anything, yeah? I'll just. I'll let you do your thing and I'll do mine" Liam said, nodding to himself._ _

__Harry stood silently, at a loss for words. Liam sighed "I'm going to bed, goodnight Harry"_ _

__With that Liam slinked upstairs, flopping down on his bed when he got in his room and sliding under his covers. His head felt heavy and his shoulders were tight. He barely noticed the tear slip from his eye as his eyes shut, sending him off into an uneasy sleep.  
~~~~_ _

__"I'll fucking kill em" Zayn said, slamming his bag down on the table_ _

__Liam jumped, startled at the sound and sighed at his friend "No, it's okay. You warned me and I didn't listen"_ _

__"That still no excuse to bloody do something so heartless!" Zayn nearly shouted_ _

__Liam let out a shaky breath, leaning a head in Zayn's shoulder. Liam didn't want to think. He didn't want to feel anything. He just wanted to go back to 2 months ago where Louis only acknowledged him when Liam opened the door to let him see Harry._ _

__Zayn relaxed slightly, rubbing a hand through Liam's newly cut hair. "I'm sorry mate. First heart breaks are always rough"_ _

__"I thought he liked me Zayn. He told me he liked me." Liam whined against Zayn's shoulder._ _

__He honestly sounded so pathetic, but he didn't care. He wanted to curl and a ball and disappear. He sure the whole sodding school knew what a fool'd been to think that Louis actually liked him._ _

__"Hi" he heard a soft voice say._ _

__Liam felt Zayn tense up, meaning it could only be one person._ _

__"How about you sod off Tomlinson" Zayn said, his teeth clenched and his hold on Liam tightening to a death grip._ _

__"Look Zayn I just wanna talk to him, yeah?" Louis said._ _

__Liam peaked up at him from Zayn's shoulders, looking away quickly. He was still so fucking beautiful. His eyes were a bit red and his hair wasn't the usually perfect mess it normally was, more of just a mess now._ _

__"He's got nothin to say mate, now sod off before we have a problem" Zayn spat harshly_ _

__Louis sighed, his eyes lingering on Liam for a minute longer before turning and walking away. Liam wanted to call after him. Wanted to kiss him and drag him to the janitors closet like they did that one Friday after lunch. Instead Liam cried into Zayn's shoulder as Zayn cooed at him, rubbing his back soothingly.  
~~~~  
"Are you ever going to forgive me?" Harry asked on the ride home from school. 

__Harry's car was still in the shop and much to Liam's dismay, he had to continue giving him rides._ _

__"Nothing to forgive Haz" Liam said, his voice was icy cold and Harry hated it._ _

__"It's been 2 weeks Liam, come on. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry" Harry pleaded_ _

__Liam rolled his eyes, ignoring Harry until they pulled into their driveway. Liam removed the keys from his car, gathering his backpack._ _

__"I do like you Liam." Harry said softly. Liam might have missed it if her weren't right next to him._ _

__"What?" Liam said, genuinely confused._ _

__"What you said.. I do like you. Liam I love you. I loved when you tell me not to do things because they're stupid and I miss you lecturing me to do my homework and I just.. Liam, I want my best friend back" Harry said, his voice sounding watery._ _

__Liam stared at Harry, taking a deep breath "You still have Louis" Liam said, getting out of the car and walking inside._ _

__Harry followed after him, grabbing his arm. "I don't mean Louis, I mean you! You're my best friend Liam! You've seen me at my worst and were still there to offer a word of encouragement. Liam I'm an idiot and I didn't think before I acted and I wanted so much to just be left alone and now that I am.. I don't like it"_ _

__Liam sighed softly, staring at Harry. Harry stood in front of Liam, shifting his weight from side to side nervously._ _

__"Please Li, please forgive me I'm sorry. I promise I'll be a better brother and I'll do everything tell me to and I won't be an obnoxious shit just. Please stop hating me Li" Harry cried. Liam can't remember the last time he saw Harry cry._ _

__"I never hated you Haz.." Liam said, pulling Harry into a hug._ _

__Harry clung to Liam, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry I'm a right knob"_ _

__Liam chuckled and nodded into Harry's hair "Yeah you are"_ _

__Harry pinched Liam's side "you weren't supposed to agree you twat!"_ _

__Liam laughed, the corner of his eyes crinkling. He couldn't remember the last time he genuinely smiled, let alone laughed. Especially with Harry. Harry laughed along with him, ruffling his hair and pinching his side again._ _

__"You know..." Harry said, calming down a bit. "Louis' been a wreck"_ _

__Liam's smile fell at the mention of Louis' name. Harry noticed and looked full of regret._ _

__"Li, he really liked you..." Harry said cautiously_ _

__"Can we not talk about him please" Liam said quickly. "Let's watch a film"_ _

__Harry wanted to protest but decided against it, nodding and following Liam into the living room.  
~~~~_ _

__It'd been 3 weeks since Liam spoke to Louis and that entire time he was fine. Well, he pretended to be fine. He still found himself longing for his touch, wanting desperately to feel his hands run down his back, feel his lips on his. When he said he would ruin him, Liam never thought he meant like this._ _

__Liam stood on the wall of the party Zayn had invited him to in hopes to "pull him out of his slump". Liam sighed and sipped the drink in his hand, the bitterness still stinging his throat as it went down but he began to get used to it. His eyes scanned the room and landed on a rather handsome bloke. His hair was blond, eyes a sparkling blue in the dull lighting of the room._ _

__'Nothing could compare to the Louis' eyes though' Liam quickly shook that thought out of his head as the blond lad sauntered over to him._ _

__"How's it going?" The lad said, his Irish accent filling Liam's ears_ _

__Liam looked around as if this had to be some mistake. When he determined that the bloke was in fact speaking to him, the amusement of the situation etched on his face, he smiled politely._ _

__"It's um. Going well, thanks"_ _

__"You here alone?" The lad asked, taking the space next to Liam, watching him like a hawk_ _

__"No, my friend Zayn is around here somewhere and my brother is off with his girlfriend" Liam said, suddenly feeling very crowded and like he closed in._ _

__The Irish lad smirked and nodded, leaning in to his side more. Liam felt hot, and not the way he felt when Louis would kiss him. He felt hot like he needed to escape. He needed to breathe._ _

__"I'm Niall" the Irish bloke, Niall , stated_ _

__"Liam" Liam said cautiously, his hands fidgeting a bit._ _

__"Excuse me" Liam said, pushing off the wall to go find Zayn, or hopefully Harry._ _

__Liam walked out on the balcony, the cool London air hitting him, cooling his burning skin and making his heart rate slow down a bit. He began to feel much better._ _

__"It's not very nice to run away from potential friends" The Irish voice spoke._ _

__Liam sighed, turning around. "Look Niall, I'm sure you're great but I'd don't.. I'm not into hook ups"_ _

__Niall chuckled, taking a step closer to Liam "Have another drink, I'm sure you're mind will change"_ _

__"Pretty sure the lad said no, Niall. Don't be a proper creep" A voice called from behind Niall. A voice that still made Liam weak in the knees._ _

__"Sorry Tommo. He a friend of yours?" Niall asked, looking back at Louis._ _

__Louis wore a blazer over a white tank top and skinny black jeans with his slip on vans. Liam averted his eyes, trying not to make eye contact with him._ _

__"Yeah.. Yeah he is. Now sod off and find someone you're own age" Louis said._ _

__Niall chuckled, giving Liam a final wink before walking away, leaving Liam alone with Louis. Suddenly Liam wished he'd come back._ _

__"Sorry bout him. He's a good lad. Just gets proper creepy when he drinks" Louis said, rubbing the back of his neck._ _

__Liam nods slowly, still avoiding his eyes. "Yeah.. Thanks"_ _

__"Liam.. Look at me" Louis says, his voice dropping lower to just above a whisper._ _

__Liam can feel the tug of his heart and the intense desire to run in his arms and kiss him til he can't breathe. He fights against it though._ _

__"I need to find Zayn" Liam said, trying to slide past Louis to no avail as he grabs the younger boys arm._ _

__"You can't keep avoiding me forever" Louis says, his voice sounding broken and his face looking as if he hasn't slept in days. Weeks even._ _

__"I can bloody well fucking try" Liam spat harshly, much harsher than he originally intended._ _

__He yanked his arm away, traveling back inside through the crowd. Zayn was nowhere to be seen, and Liam felt his heart thud in his ears. He needed to leave. He needed to be far away from this party and Louis as possible._ _

__Liam made his way to the exit, leaving quickly and deciding he would just text Zayn and Harry that he was walking home._ _

__"Liam! Liam can you just fucking talk to me!" He heard behind him._ _

__"You just don't quit do you?" Liam asked turning around_ _

__"No, my mum says I'm very stubborn" Louis stated._ _

__Liam rolled his eyes. "Listen Louis. You had your fun. You got what you wanted now just leave me alone and stop pretending you care"_ _

__Louis squinted his eyes at Liam "You think I'm pretending to care? You think I pretended to care about you?"_ _

__"There's no thought to it Louis. Honestly it's not funny anymore and it just hurts" Liam admitted against his will._ _

__He had been holding in a lot of emotions and it seemed like the dam was finally breaking._ _

__"Liam I never pretended to care about you. I always cared about you, even when I didn't spend time with you" Louis said taking Liam's hand in his._ _

__Liam pulled his hand away "Stop bullshitting Louis. Is this really some sick joke to you? It's really not fair"_ _

__Louis frowned "I'm not bullshitting. Liam, since you walked away I haven't been able to do anything. I'm one more missed penalty from being benched the rest of the season, my grades are in the fucking gutter, I haven't eaten, I haven't slept. Making things right with you is all I care about because I love you Liam"_ _

__Liam's breath hitched at Louis' words. 'No, he's lying. No he's messing with you. No'_ _

__"Replay" Liam said quietly, remembering the silly game they had made up on a quiet Saturday night._ _

__A smile tugged on Louis' lips as he walked closer to Liam "I love you Liam"_ _

__Liam swallowed thickly his eyes going wide as Louis stopped mere inches from him. Louis cupped Liam's cheek, his thumb brushing over his jaw._ _

__"Replay, slower" Liam said, his breath caught in his throat as he stared into Louis' eyes for the first time in weeks. They still made his knees go weak and his heart race._ _

__"I. Love. You. Liam" Louis said slowly, his voice dropping to barely above a whisper._ _

__Louis leaned in, pressing his lips to Liam's. His thumb still brushing steadily along Liam's jawline and his other hand resting on the small of Liam's back. Liam hesitated for a while longer before melting in to the kiss, his hands going to the usual place on Louis hips.__

Liam missed this feeling. The feeling of Louis' lips, how they could send his mind into static and his heart into overdrive, the way his hands felt against his skin and warmed Liam's entire body. Maybe this was a moment of weakness, but honestly Liam didn't give a damn.  
~~~~  
Liam's back pressed against the wall as Louis sucked numerous marks across his skin. Liam dug his nails into Louis' bare shoulder as he rocked his hips against Louis'. 

__"I'm so sorry" Louis would mumble between kisses and grazes of teeth "So fucking sorry"_ _

__Liam hummed in response, not really caring about anything but the way Louis' hand stroked him in his pants. This was frantic and messy and Liam could tell it wouldn't last nearly as long as he wanted it too, but neither of them would mind._ _

__Liam moaned as Louis sped his hand up, jerking him off quicker. Liam's teeth found Louis' sweet spot, sucking and biting on it, leaving a bright red mark that would definitely become a bruise. Louis whimpered at the feeling, removing his hand from Liam's pants to tug his shirt over his head. Liam walked Louis backwards to the bad, pushing him down and straddling him. Louis tangled his hands in Liam's hair as they kissed roughly, Liam grinding his arse down onto Louis' crotch. Louis moaned loudly, hands gripping Liam's cheeks tightly and thrusting his hips up._ _

__"I want you to fuck me" Liam mumble against Louis' lips._ _

__"Christ Liam" Louis choked out, not used to hearing Liam use such language._ _

__Liam rocked his hips against Louis again, almost as a way of silently begging. Louis groaned out, his finger pressing hard into Liam's side, most certainly leaving bruises. Louis blindly fumbled for the bottle of lube and a condom in the dresser drawer next to the bed. Liam slipped his pants off, tossing them the side as Louis did the same._ _

__Liam grabbed the bottle of lube and Louis' hand, pouring a generous amount on two of the older lad's fingers and stroking them to warm the cold liquid up. He pressed one of Louis' digits to his hole, sinking down slowly. He let out slight wincing sounds as he sank down further til he was knuckle deep in._ _

__"Shit" Liam hissed._ _

__"We don't have to" Louis said, his voice full of concern_ _

__"N-no, I want to" Liam sputtered out._ _

__Louis nodded and wiggled the one finger inside him, trying to get him to relax. Slowly he pushed the second finger in, watching Liam for a sign of anything other than pleasure. Liam nodded slowly, his lips parted and his eyes half lidded. Liam rocked back on Louis' fingers as Louis scissored them inside him carefully, as not to hurt the younger lad. Liam let out a loud gasp once Louis curled his fingers up._ _

__"Fuck, do that again" Liam moaned out, hips moving slowly still._ _

__Louis repeated his actions, causing another loud cry to fall from Liam's mouth. Louis continued curling his fingers up til Liam was practically shaking, nails digging into his chest._ _

__"Lou please. Please" Liam begged, sounding so beautiful._ _

__Louis pulled his fingers out of Liam and grabs the condom package, tearing it open and sliding down it down on his shaft. Pouring more lube over his dick and circling a finger over Liam's hold, he watched as Liam slid down on him._ _

__Louis' eyes flutter closed as his grip on Liam's hips tighten to just under painful. The pain is like almost excruciating, but Liam wants to do this. He needs to do this. Once Louis has bottomed out, Liam stays still for a while letting the biting pain subside. After about 5 minutes, Liam begins to circle his hips, the once biting pain now a dull ache mixed with a hint of pleasure. Louis moans under him, hands rubbing his hips and thighs soothingly. Liam watched Louis through lidded eyes, his lips parted and eyes closed as his messy fringe sticks to his forehead. Liam can honestly say he's never seen anything more beautiful._ _

__Liam begins bouncing up and down slowly, Louis thrusting upward to meet his thrusts. Liam is a mess of moans and roaming hands and messy kisses as he feels his orgasm build. Louis removes a hand from his hip, stroking his cock quickly and moaning lightly_ _

__"Come on baby, cum for me" Louis whispers out, stroking Liam faster._ _

__Liam feels himself clench tightly around Louis, cum splashing across Louis' chests, hand and chin. Louis thrusts up a few more times before stilling, spilling into the condom. Liam collapses on top of Louis, a soft "oof" slipping from the older boys mouth. Liam didn't care much about the mess, far too tired to care about anything but being in Louis' arms._ _

__Louis stroked Liam's back, kissing softly behind his ear and whispering sweet nothings to him._ _

__"I love you. I love you so much" Louis whispered_ _

__"I love you too" Liam hummed, hands tracing the pattern of tattoos that lined Louis' arm._ _

__"I don't mind" Liam said after a long while._ _

__"Don't mind what babe" Louis asked curiously, his sounding a little tired_ _

__"I don't mind if you ruin me.. Just don't break me, yeah?" Liam said, looking into Louis' eyes._ _

__Louis looked at him, eyes full of the same fond from the first time they had sex. Though it was different now. It was real now._ _

__"You're so good Liam" Louis whispered quietly. "I promise I won't break you"_ _

__Liam nodded, closing his eyes and drifted to sleep. He wasn't sure if it was the way Louis said it or his mind being too tired, but he believed him. Liam didn't mind being ruined because Louis would always be there to make him better again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed that! It's my first real fic so be gentle


End file.
